Two Separate Lives
by youknowidid
Summary: Gerard and Frank were best friends. Now Gerard doesnt know that Frank even exists. Frank on the other hand is in love with Gerard and will do anything to get to him. Ferard
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV

**I was walking home when the tears started streaming down my face. How could she do this to me? Just not show up. She is such a jerk. I'm mean look at me. I'm Gerard Way; I don't deserve any of this. This should be her, not me. I'm just glad that no one is seeing me cry. I was just walking with my head down when **_**he**_** came. **

**He just like bumped into me. I mean c'mon I'm walking here. This kid is a nobody from our school.**

"**Oh. So sorry man." He said.**

**I was just itching to get out of there but he was blocking my way. That's when he recognized me.**

"**Gerard? Gerard Way? Is that you? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.**

**I'm not gonna stand here and play 20 questions with this kid. **

"**Listen you little gay asshole. I don't know who you think you are but I'm gonna make sure you know your place." I said meaning every single word.**

"**I'm Frank Iero and I think I have the right to ask what happened." Frank replied.**

**I inched closer to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.**

"**Listen, Frank if you tell anyone that you saw me, they are never going to believe you. But if I said something about you trying to hook up with me, you'll be beat up sooooooo bad." I told.**

"**You don't scare me, Gerard." He replied.**

"**I might not but there are some people you are scared of."**

"**You can do whatever you want to me. But it's not going to change me."**

**I let go of his shirt. I bumped into his shoulder as I past him.**

"**You better watch out Iero cause you're gonna get it." I added over my shoulder.**

**I don't know if he heard me because I didn't turn around but then I didn't hear him say anything. I feel really good about myself. Frank and I were friends in middle school but then all that changed when we went to high school. **

**I started hanging out with the more popular and socially active crowd. I stopped hanging out with Frank because he didn't fit in with the people I'm use to hanging out with. Frank just didn't fit in with anyone. He is just a gay bastard. No one really knows that he's there. I totally forgot about him till tonight.**

**People make sure that he gets beat up. They like to see him in pain. I don't want to see him or anyone else get beat up but he really deserves this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's POV

**It was a real surprise to see Gerard on the street. What was his problem though? He could have been nicer.**** I mean we did use to be best friends. But what was his problem? He looked like he had been crying. **

**I turned the corner and entered the first apartment building. I walked up the stairs to the place I'm forced to call home. I looked at the clock. It read 8:45. Was it that late already? I didn't know that I had been at work that long. I work at my favorite store: HotTopic. **

**Gerard and I used to love going there and hanging out. But then he moved on from being my friend. I just never got to tell him that I was in love with him. He knew that I'm gay and one day I had tried hanging out with him and he told everyone that I was gay.**

**The one thing that I had kept a secret until then. That's when the teasing started. They would act like they were gay just to mess with my mind. Then they would beat me. They even beat me in class sometimes. The teachers, they don't care. They turn their heads away. Allowing them to do this to me. **

**Before high school, I didn't have to live in this hell hole. I was token from my parents after the beating started in school. They would follow me home. Leave message in the mailbox, on the house phone, in my email, on my cell phone. My parents thought that it was me who was starting this stuff or making it all up. So the beat me for it.**

**I then called ACS and they did what they do. They took me away from my parents and moved me across town. After they got rid of me, my parents moves. Able to do so now that I wasn't there. They placed me in this house full of girls. They only household that would take in a gay kid. **

**I guess it's just really hard to accept me. **

**I went to my room. My room has pictures of all these band members from bands I listen to. Like Green Day, Artist Vs. Poet, SlipKnot, Avenged Sevenfold, Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon, Breathe Carolina and basically any good screamo band. Their screaming is like my way of getting away.**

**I turned on the new BMTH album and just laid on my bed. I wanted to be left alone. I needed to prepare for tomorrows beating. So I just kept taking deep breaths. I sat up. About to get up to go take a shower when I heard the door slam. Great now I'll have to go and have a talk with them.**

**I turned off my music and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen where my "mom" was waiting for me. She had a smile on her face.**

"**Hello Frank." She said in a pleasant voice.**

"**Hi Mrs. Clark." I replied.**

"**Frank, you know you can call me mom."**

"**I know I just choose not to."**

"**Why?"**

**I bit my lip. I can come up with a million reasons why I don't want to call you mom. But instead I just shrugged my shoulders. She had a disappointed face on. She turned around to unpack the groceries. I rolled my eyes. I could care less about her having hissy fit cause I wont call her my fucking mom.**

**I don't want to call her my mom. I don't like her. I just don't want to. There is nothing similar (in looks) for us to be considered mother and son. My parents might have hated me but they were the best. They just can't be replaced. She finished putting the groceries away and turned back to me.**

"**How was work?" She asked.**

"**I don't know." I said and shrugged my shoulders.**

"**But you were there right?"**

"**Yeah I was there."**

"**When did you get home?"**

"**I DON'T KNOW!"**

**I was getting majorly tired of her always asking questions. Always making sure I showed up to school. To work. Even coming home on time. She looked like she was hurt because I yelled at her.**

"**I have a lot of homework to do. Night." I told her then walked back to my room.**

**Once back into my room I closed the door and locked it. The clock read 9:20. I wasn't really going to go do my homework. Usually when I know that I'm going to get beat the next day I don't do my homework. I just wish that I wont wake up the next day. So instead of doing home work I just set my books out on the floor and turned on my music again. I then took a lot of pills in hope that I wont wake up the next day.**

**Then I just drifted into a sleep that I hoped would end my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's POV

**I heard the door slam and ****that's when I opened my eyes. To day is the day that Frank Iero regrets the decision to even talk to me last night.**

**Something that he should have done. Ignore me. I was just walking minding my own fucking business when he just decided to bump into me and like talk to me.**

**So that's why I decided to call my best friend Ryan and ask him for help. I told him what happened last night. Well the newer version.**

**It went like this.**

**I was just walking home when Frank bumped into me. He then started feeling me up and inviting me back to his apartment to "have some fun".**

**I told him that I wanted to get back at him. By beating him up. I knew that he would go along with it. **

**This is the plan.**

**So Ryan and I are going to go and wait outside Frank's apartment building. When he comes Ryan is gonna drop kick Frank then I'm gonna beat him up. **

**The end. Easy peasy lemon squeazy.**

**I got out of bed and got changed into my clothes. I left my room and crept down the hall. I went down the hall to see if my brother, Mikey, was there. He was still asleep. He wouldn't mind that I left earlier then him.**

**I crept back to my room. I didn't want to wake him up. I grabbed my bag and crept down the stairs. When I got to the foot of the stairs there was a pounding sound. **

**I cringed. I hope it doesn't wake up Mikey. I looked up the stairs in the direction of his room. I didn't hear anything.**

**I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Ryan. He looked like he was very eager to go and beat Frank up. I just double checked to make sure that Mikey wasn't up. He wasn't.**

**me**** and Ryan walked down the stairs. Once out on the street he turned towards me.**

"**So did you come up with a plan?" He asked.**

"**Yup." I replied.**

"**Well, what is it?"**

"**Okay so this is how it's going to work. We wait for him to come out. You drop kick him and I beat him up. But feel free to throw in some punches too."**

"**And we are just gonna leave him there?"**

"**Of course not. We'll use his cell phone to call 911."**

"**Ooooh. Why?"**

"**So that way we can beat him up some more another day."**

"**That makes a lot more sense now."**

**We got to the outside of Franks apartment building. We stood on the side that we knew Frank doesn't go. And then we waited. **

**And we waited.**

**And we waited.**

**Next time I checked my clock, it read 9:25. We were late for school.**

**But more importantly, what was taking Frank so long?**

**That's when he came out. He walked in front of us. We followed behind him. A little farther away making sure that he didn't know that he was being followed.**

**As we followed Frank we past by some alleys. I pointed them out to Ryan. I think Ryan understood what I was thinking.**

**Next thing I know Ryan runs up ahead to get Frank. Ryan grabs Frank by the shoulders and pulls him into the alley that I'm waiting in.**

**The look on Franks face told me that he really wasn't expecting any of this. I think he was expecting something normal. Like a punch in the face during school. Not before it.**

**Ryan dropped kicked him and kept his foot on his chest. I stared at him making it seem like I wasn't going to do anything. When really, I was waiting for the right moment.**

**That's when he started.**

"**Ryan! PLEASE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" he pleaded.**

"**Oh but that's where you are wrong." Ryan replied.**

**I just stood there, perched up against the wall.**

"**RYAN HE'S MAKING YOU DO THIS." Frank started screaming.**

**Ryan got close to his face and slapped him across it real hard. **

**That's when I jumped in.**

**Ryan took his foot away so that way I could hold Frank down by sitting on him. I started punching away at his face. He was screaming in pain. He put his arms over his face to try and block me but that didn't work either.**

**I put in so much force that even his arms got bloody. I was angry at my life, my family, school. It was like Frank was a punching bag. I didn't feel bad for him at all.**

**Ryan put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and understood that he wanted to get in to. He got on top of Frank and then started punching away at him. **

**Frank was crying now. His tears going into the cuts on his face. Ryan stopped punching him and held his wrist.**

"**GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!" Ryan demanded.**

**Through all his tears, Frank gave it to him. Ryan looked it over and then tossed it to me. Ryan the got off of him and laid his foot back on Frank's chest. **

**Frank was bleeding from his hands, arms, and face. Then without me relizing, I started kicking him in the sides till he passed out from either the pain or from bleeding.**

**I then took his cell phone and dialed 911.**

"**Hello 911, what is your emergency?" the operator said.**

"**you have to send help right away. A teenage boy has been beaten in an alley on Benson street." I said in a higher pitch voice so they cant say I called.**

**Before she could ask who I am, I hung up. I placed the phone around Frank. Then me and Ryan ran out of there with our bags on our backs as fast as we could. We ran straight to school without saying anything about what we just did. **


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's POV

I don't know how long i laid there. I was just in a lot of pain. Why would he do this to me? I mean I knew that he was going to do this but I didn't know that it would be so hard.

So brutal. So unexpected.

I heard the sirens in the background. They are going to be here soon. They are gonna help me. Then I'll tell them that it was Ryan and Gerard. They are just total jerks.

I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw people lifting me up and putting me on something. They wheeled it over to the ambulance and lifted me in. they also put a mask on my face that I believed was giving me oxygen.

All the pain started to ease away to a numbness. I think this is going to be the last of me.

My last moments were spent getting beat by my old best friend. How sad.

Am I going to die on the way to the hospital? Am I even going to get there before I die?

I just hope I can at least say what I need to say to Gerard before I die.

If he does go to jail. Well then he deserves it. It's not my fault that he beat me up. Its not my fault that other people beat me up. Why did Gerard have to tell everyone that I was gay 3 years ago?

We pulled into the emergency drive way at the hospital. They rushed me out of that and rushed me into the ER.

Was this really that bad? God! I wish that I never met Gerard. That I never fell in love with him. That we never became best friends. That I never saw him on the street yesterday.

I just wish everything was back to normal.

Back when I didn't know Gerard my life was hurt free. No one wanted to beat me up. No one hated me. It was like I was popular.

But then Gerard transferred to my school. No one wanted to talk to him or his brother, Mikey.

I thought I was being nice to at least acknowledge him.

But then. When I got to know him. He was a great guy. We had a lot in common. He was the first person that I told.

He is the only person I told that I was gay.

He was willing to be my friend. On only one condition. And that was that I can't try anything on him. Ii was okay with that. I mean maybe I did have the tinyiest of crushes on him but it wasn't a big deal.

I never told him. I didn't want to. I thought he wouldn't want to be my friend. I thought that exactly this would happen. What has happened now is what I thought would happen if I told him that I might possibly like him.

They put me to sleep and that's the last thing I remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard's POV

Ryan and I ran silently and as quickly as we could. We ran straight to school. Not caring if we pushed into people or knocked stuff down. We just kept running.

When we were out in front of the school we stopped to catch our breath. When we caught our breaths we looked at each other and started laughing. This was hilarious.

There we were. We just beat up a kid and ran for our lives. Now we are here laughing. Laughing at something we shouldn't be laughing at.

"Ryan we should get inside before the police call the school and link us to Frank." I said.

"You are completely right." Ryan agreed.

Ryan and me walked in with some of the other late people. I don't think that they would say anything. When we got inside we ran to our lockers to get our books for what was left of the school day. By the time we got to class the period ended and it was time for lunch.

We met up with our friends who were covering for us while we were gone. When they saw us they had a huge smile on their faces. My girlfriend, Lexi, saw me and came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her and she looped her arm through mine.

Then we all made our way to the lunch table. No one asked Ryan or me about what happened to Frank. Well not until we were all seated at the table. Lexi brought it up.

"So Gee, what happened with Frank?" she asked.

"Right now….most likely in the hospital." I replied.

Everyone stopped talking and just stared at me and Ryan. Lexi even kinda shifted away from me. So did everyone else. They just stared at us. I think they are scared of what we might do.

Lexi was the first one to speak up.

"Um. I have to be somewhere." She said.

She got up and everyone else did to. Leaving Ryan and I by ourselves. We just stared down at our food. Both of us saying nothing.

"Why did you say that gee?" Ryan asked.

"They wanted to know." I replied.

"Yeah but now they are scared of us!"

Ryan looked me in the face. You were able to tell that he was getting mad.

"Why did you have to get me involved?" Ryan started shouting a little bit.

"You hate the basted as much as I do." I said through clenched teeth.

"I do but I also like my friends." He said before getting up and leaving me by myself.

Great now my friends are scared of me, and my best friend is pissed at me. What can I do to change this all?

"Gerard?" Mikey said.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to your friends?"

"Nothing."

I got up and left. I was going to leave school for the rest of the day. I need some time to myself. I pushed the doors open to the parking lot.

I didn't take my car. So now I have to walk. I started walking home. I wasn't paying attention. But when I did stop I knew where I was. I was in the alley where we beat up Frank.

The spot where Frank was bleeding out from was marked off with police tape. His blood still spilled the ground probably staining it.

Looking at this is making me feel guilty. Is this what I've been reduced to  
? The most popular kid in school is being reduced to staring at a bloodstain from an ex-friend. I have no friends. Just myself.

Frank and I were best friends. But now look at this. I beat him up. The one person that actually had more things in common with me then anyone else. Frank was the only person I really respected.

But now my friends are scared of me. I have to figure out someway of getting them back instead of standing here feeling guilty.

I left the memories of Frank at the crime scene. There is no need of them if we are not going to be friends. ever. I walked back to school instead of going home.

There was about an hour left before school ended. This is usually the time where we smoke pot in the staircase. I headed towards that staircase.

I stood on the side so they wouldn't be able to see me. What am I going to say? If I go in they are probably going to walk away.

I have to let them know things that are way to hard to say. I gave up with trying to figure something to say to them.

I pushed open the door for the staircase. I stared at them and they stared at me. No one was walking away. No one was talking.

"listen-" I started.

Lexi came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Listen we all feel really bad about leaving you and acting the way we did. We just didn't know what to do. Even Ryan is sorry. We all are." She said.

I looked around at the faces of my friends. They were all smiling. So was I.

"So we are all friends again? Just like that?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads eagerly.

"Glad to have you back man." Jack said.

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

Vic nodded his head too. I just smiled at all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Franks POV

When I woke up I was starring at the ceiling of the hospital. It was all white.

Horrifying white. The kind of white you get from bleaching a white shirt too much.

I averted my gaze from the person looking in through the window. I knew that the person was there. I just didn't want to deal with anythig having to do with what happened.

I mean how can I say that my ex-bestfriend and the crush of my life beat me up? It's impossible really. I mean why did he have to get Ryan involved? I didn't do anything to Ryan.

Was there even anything I could have done to prevent this. No. I couldnt. Unless ofcourse I had watched where I was walking. That would have made a big difference.

Maybe that was Gerard. Maybe Gerard came to apologize. Maybe he felt sorry for what Ryan and him did. Maybe, just maybe, he wants to be friends again. Maybe we can be more then just friends.

I looked over to the window to see if that was Gerard. I strained my neck to get a better view at their face. I couldn't. The person (hopefully Gerard) got up from probably being called over from the desk. A little bit later the door to my room opened up and in walked the doctor.

"Hello Frank. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm felling fine." I managed to say without tearing from the pain I got from speaking.

"Well Frank, you have a visitor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The doctor left the room and in walked my visitor.

My visitor wasn't who I thought it was going to be. The visitor was someone better. Someone I have been longing to see in years.

It was my mom. After the 4 years that I didn't see her, I finally saw her. She came in and sat in the chair next to me.

"Frankie, I'm so sorry." she said to me.

"Mom. Is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes. It is."

"Mom. It's been so long. Why didn't you see m earlier?"

"I was getting better."

"Better? You were fine when I lived with you."

"No. I wasn't."

"I missed you. I really did. For the past four years, my life has been a living hell."

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry Frank, I really am."

"if you missed me then why didn't you come see me earlier?"

"I would have come to see you earlier but she wouldn't let me. I just didn't imagine to see you like this."

"Mom, it's been four years. When did you get better?"

"I got better last year."

"then why didn't you cone see me then?"

"I told you Frankie, I couldn't."

"But why?"

The doctor started yelling out in the hall way. We both looked to the window. Mom looked down then looked at me in the face.

"Listen Frank. I have to go before she comes. I want to see you again. I want you to come back and live with me again. If you have any problems or if you just want to talk or see me give me a call. Okay?" She handed me a piece of paper.

I opened it and in her familiar handwriting it said: MOM 347-555-5555

"I will." I said and gave her a smile.

She smiled back and then the doctor came in.

"excuse me. Ms. Iero But I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he said to mom.

"Its all good. I was just about to leave." she said.

She came over and gave me a hug.

"Get better. I love you Frankie." she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, mom." I whispered back.

That's when Mrs. Clark came in. She was all red in the face.

"I don't want you anywhere near him!" she screamed at my mom.

"I was just visiting him." mom replied.

"He is my son now! You had your chance!"

Mom nodded her head and left the room. How could she just do this. Just tell my mom to get out. How?

Mrs. Clark came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Did she hurt you?" she asked.

"No. She didn't." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that I haven't been uploading. But I'm going to try and push out more. Since I'm on tumblr a lot (that's why I haven't uploaded recently) I made a page for the story on tumblr. .com

Gerard's POV

It had been a whole week since the "accident with Frank" its more like me beating him up. I mean I do feel bad at times. At times I wish that I didn't do that to him. At times I really just want to have Frank back in my life. I know what I did was wrong. When I look back on the reason why I did it, it seems stupid. Foolish. It makes no sense. I beat him up cause he saw me crying.

It's just really stupid. I used to be good friends with Frank. He has seen me cry before. So what changed now? Is it the fact that him and me are not friends anymore? Maybe I should apologies to him. Will he even want to accept my apology? Will he even talk to me? Or will he be to scared of me? What ever happens when I talk to him doesn't matter. I just need him to hear how bad I feel. But I don't want to risk losing my friends to talk to him in public. So that's why I'm going to get him on his walk home.

At school I'm like the greatest person right now just because I "put Frank in his place". I feel like shit though about it. An honestly I guess I'm just missing him. Frank was a great friend. But I was willing to throw his friendship away just to be noticed. Just to have popular friends.

If I could change anything it would be beating him up and telling his secret to everyone. I never meant it but is just kind of came out. I guess I said it to get him off my back. I never meant any harm. I really didn't.

I only thought that people would take it as a joke. But they didn't. They took it as a real life situation. They shun him from everything. It's my entire fault too.

I got home from school at 4:30, the norm time. My friends and I don't really fool around after school. We usually fool around during school. It's just a habit of ours. We love hanging out, but not really after school.

My mom wasn't home which was unusual. Mikey wasn't either and that kid has no life. He comes straight home to just sit around and watch TV. To think about it he doesn't even really do anything in general. This kid just loves his music.

I on the other hand just hang out in my room smoking. My parents don't even notice the smell. I guess she thinks that it's the neighbors or something.

I swear that she is really stupid. I mean how can you not notice the smell on me. Or even in my room. You just can't assume that this could have come from the neighbors. They are like 90 years old. I mean like seriously it's not them.

Is it even possible that they can handle that amount of awesomeness that comes from smoking? I doubt it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and gals so sorry about not updating the story in such a loooooonnnnnngggggg time. I had been wanting to but have not been able to gain access to a computer. But I hope that you guy enjoy this chapter and with school coming up there will be more uploads for the story. Also you can go to . and you can get sneak peaks on the next chapters.

Chapter 8

Franks POV

For the past week and a half I have been stuck here in my bed. I can't even leave my bed without getting lip about how I'm not strong enough.

But I still have my phone. I've been texting my mom the whole time I've been stuck in this room. I still can't believe that Mrs. Clark doesn't want my mom to see me.

Like what's up with that? Is not like she would do anything to hurt me. Is she like attached to me or something? Cause if she is that would be a disaster. I mean I don't even like her. I mean I know that I have lived with her for so long but I don think I can do that anymore. I mean I do my best to be a good kid but I don't think I please her.

Unless I just please her by being a boy and having her be in charge of me. Like what the hell. That would just be weird. Maybe I should call those people who took me away. Maybe that can help me reunite with my mom and let me live with her again. I think that may help. I could seriously use all the help I can get. I mean yeah I sort of like it here but I don't think I like it enough.

I think that I would be happier if I lived with my mom. But who knows if that will ever happen. I don't think it will but it's an option. It could happen. But it could also not happen. What I want to do right now is go to school where I know I have a chance of seeing my mom.

But what if I get beat up again.

I don't want that.

But maybe it doesn't depend on what I want. Maybe it depends on what _they_ want. I can never be sure. I mean is there even a slight possibility that it could happen.

The only thing I want to work on right now is getting out of this place. I need to get out of this place. I never told them who had attacked me. I didn't have the guts to do it. What I should have done was tell. But I couldn't. The way that Gerard had looked at me while he was beating me, that expression has been stuck in my head for the longest time.

I couldn't bear to tell them who it was.

I knew what I had to do. I have to go to school and talk to him. I have to. There was probably still time to be able to make it to school. I got out of my bed. And got dressed.

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it to hear if there was anyone around. I didn't hear a thing. I quietly opened my door and peaked out to checked if anyone was around.

It was completely quiet and no one was around. I quietly moved from my room to the door and closed it quietly. I slowly walked down the hall and to the front door. I had made it without anyone waking up.

I opened the door and just slammed it before I rushed down the stairs. I was sure I woke some one up. But I didn't care at this point. I ran down the streets to school. I had never felt this good to run or even be going to school. The first class that I would have this morning would be with Gerard.

I think I would surprise everyone by showing up.

I finally reached school and I walked down the hall way. Class had already begun since there was now one in the halls. My big surprise appearance would work. But I knew that if I got in the hall I would get in trouble. I couldn't care less right now. I walked over to my first class and stood a little bit away from the door.

Why am I hesitating. I knew this was coming. The look on their face would be an award. But was I doing the right think. I don't know. But its time for me to enter.

I put my hand on the door knob and slowly started turning it…


	9. Chapter 9

******Hey guys sorry I havent uploaded in a long time but I will be posting a lot real soon. Also I post like updates on how the story is going and sneak peeks at upcoming chapters and you guys could send me suggestions to or basically ask questions. **

**Go to ****.com/**

******Chapter 9**

**Gerard's POV**

**This class is killing me. Its so boring. Why do we have to take english. But then at least school is something to keep my mind off of Frank. But then again I always end up thinking about him. I regret beating him up. For the past 4 years I have been a major jerk to him and I think that I should just try to be his friend now.**

**I could have killed him.**

**me.**

**The Gerard Way.**

**Could have killed my old best friend.**

**I wouldnt have been able to live with that I actually killed someone. **

**I love him and I dont think I could live with out him. He was once my best friend but that doesnt mean that he deserves to die because I was in a bad mood. Does it? It shouldnt though. But then why did I do that to him? I just dont know the answer to that. I miss him. I really do.**

**I remember when we were best friends I could never inmagine life without him. Why did this happen.**

**Maybe it was because I was jelous of him. When we were in middle school I was the outcast and he was the popular kid. But now I guess that all changed. I mean seriously look at me. Im so self absorbed I beat him up for the most stupidest reason and I know that there is no way to fix it. **

**Even when we do become friends again he wont forgive me for it and he might always be afraid that it will happen again and thats something I d ont want. I dont want him to be afraid of me. I want him to love me. I want him to be my boyfriend because thats the way I feel for hm. **

**People in this world that we live in dont respect people that are gay or bisexual. But thats just the way I am. I love guys and thats how it is.**

**Then why am I still with Lexi?**

**I dont know...maybe its just another apperance thing. I mean look at the popular guys in the movies. The always have a nice looking girlfriend. And I guess thats how I thought I should be. So I started dating Lexi. I mean I do love her but not as much as I do about frank.**

**When I t comes to frank I would give my life up for him. If it meant he could live...i would do anything to save him.**

**Thats when he came in.**

**the door flew open and my heart began to throb. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started at him speechless. Lexi then turned around to stare at me with a worried look on her face. But I just stared at frank. I was amazingly glad that he was back. He was alive. Not dead.**

**And now I become determined to fix our friendship.**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so for whatever reason the link did not go through idk why. But if you do want the update link for it where I basically just say what I listed in the previous title just send me a message on here and I can give it to you.

**Chapter 10 **

**Frank's POV**

**once I walked in I noticed that everyone was staring at me. The whole room that was, just a second ago, filled with sound was now dead silent. It felt like normal even though it wasnt. Usually when I entered a room late people just started laughing at me or started calling me names and phrases that were suppose to make me feel bad.**

**But right now, it was just quiet. Even the teacher Mr. Hendrix was quiet. Why was he? Did everyone in the school know what happened? Do they know who did it?**

**I didnt even know that Gerard was in the room till one girl turned around and looked at him.**

**I knew that the moment I came into this class I would have to start my school day. I would have to sit in the class. But knowing that Gerard was here made me regret coming to class. Why didnt I think he was going to be here? **

**I quickly took a glance around the classroom and the only seat available was next to Gerard. **

**How great was that?**

**I closed the door to the classroom, put my doctors note on the teachers desk and then walked over to the seat next to Gerard. Everyone was still watching me. I think they probably thought I would do something to Gerard.**

**But the moment they saw I wasnt going to do anything the went back to what they were doing.**

**Thats when I felt a nudging on my elbow. I turned to where it was coming from. It was Gerard with a note. I took it from him and opened it up.**

_Frankie i'm really sorry for what happened. I really hope you can forgive me for what I did. Not just beating you up but for also ditching our friendship. I really want to fix things between us. If you dont want to forgive me I understand. Ive also learned a lot about myself this past few weeks. If you want to talk ill be waiting outside the school till 3:15. _

**I looked up from the note and started at Gerard. Did he really mean this? Or was he just playing me?**

**I read the note and smiled. I really couldnt believe this. He did want to fix our friendship. He's even apologizing. Even though it's not in his actual voice he really means it. That is good enough for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Gerard's POV**

**after school I basically ran out to the front. After handing frank the note in English I wanted to make sure that I got there earlier then him. I wasnt sure if he wanted to be friends. And if he didnt show up I could act like im waiting for Lexi to come out of school. Her and her friends take a long time to leave school.**

**It wasnt even 5 minutes till frank appeared out of the school and looked around for me. Once he saw me he smiled and then began to walk over to me. That smile of his always has made my heart flutter. It was just so dang adorable. **

**When he got over here he was still smiling.**

"**Hey." Frank said.**

"**Hey." I replied.**

"**I'm really glad that you wanted to work things out."**

"**its about time. Ive treated you like shit for the past 4 years and there needs to be a change."**

"**are you doing this just to gain popularity?"**

"**no frank, im not. Ive really missed being friends with you."**

"**i've missed you a lot." I think he said as he looked down.**

**I just smiled at him. It was great to actually talk to him again. Ive really missed this. The only thing is there is a lot of awkwardness between us.**

"**do you want me to walk you home so we could talk more?" I offered.**

"**sure" he replied with a huge smile on his face.**

**We began walking.**

"**so hows the whole mom situation going on?" I asked since I had known about his mom not being around.**

"**amazing actually. I saw her the other day." he replied.**

**I stopped walking.**

"**wait your actually mom?" I asked with so much excitement and curiosity.**

"**yeah my real mom." he replied.**

**Thats when I hugged him.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Frank s POV

Hugging Gerard again was a feeling I never expected to undergo. I mean I thought all communications with him were severed when we got to high school. But then I kept to myself. In hopes that one day Gerard would be able to be my friend again and join me in my life of solitude. Well maybe not that much in solitude but you now somewhat. Like we would still have friends and hangout with them. But we would prefer to hangout by ourselves.

Maybe we could rebuild our friendship. I had just confessed something so personal to him that he could use it against me to make my life worse. I mean he did just the other day best half to death. But we could start new. I mean he is hugging me. Or is he just hugging me out of pity?

I mean that does sound like something he would do. But it feels different. He is acting different from when we are at school. Maybe he is just being different because hundreds of people weren't watching us. What if they were though? Would he act the same? Why do I look into this so doesn't matter how he acts and school and such. All that matters is now.

"Frank." Gerard whispered as we were still in each other s embrace.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I don't think I've said this to you yet. But I'm sorry. For everything. I should've never done those things to you."

I pulled back from him so we weren t hugging any more.

"Just you saying sorry aren t going to fix what happened I hope you know." I said.

"I know it won't but it s a start" he replied.

Those words of apology meant the world to me and I don t think that Gerard knows it. Well he might. But that s because he's know me for so long and he's known my situation for so long. =0D=0A=0D=0AAfter him apologizing we continued to walk on the route that we walked together as middle schoolers. Gerard didn't live close to me at all. But when we had been friends he had liked to walk with me so we could have more time to chat and whatever. But also most of those times he would come over (even if it wasn't planned) and hang out and just have one of his parents pick him up. But is that what he is looking for now? I would love for him to come in and hang out like old times but it just doesn't seem right. We were just beginning our friendship again and I don't want him to think that I fully trust him, even though I do.

We continued to walk in silence. It felt awkward but at the same time I felt happy. I mean I'm walking with my ex-best friend, the guy I'm in love with, and the guy who put me in the hospital. A lot of things are wrong with this. Gerard is a bully. MY bully. And here I am walking with him. With any other bully I wouldn't be walking with. But Gerard never was any other bully.

Middle school, I was the bully. Not Gerard at the time. I was the one who picked on him. Me. I was behind all his attacks that made him who he is today. Maybe he never wanted to be my friend because of what I did to him. Not my change of heart. Is it possible that he is just trying to get back at me? Maybe he finally realized the wanting of revenge was terrible and he had a change of heart. But all the things I ever told him, did he even care?

He might have cared. He seemed like it. But look at him now. Top of the food chain at school. What did he do to catch the attention of those seniors when we were freshmen? I mean if you are freshmen the seniors know about you. But they let them him hang out with them because he ditched me. Something I thought wouldn't have happened.

This seems to be a good time for me. Even though I ve lost just about everything I ever cared about. It s slowly coming back to me. What I ve wanted for a long time. My family back. I don t mean my adopted one. Though they are extremely nice to me, I don t want them. I want my old family back. With my old friends. It just seems that I ll be getting that now.

I m so happy that I can cry. I haven t been this happy in years. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gerard's POV

I was glad I got to walk home with frank. I just didn't think that we would be walking in so much silence I mean honestly I thought he would forgive me and we would go back to being best friends like before. But maybe those days are behind us. Maybe I gave up our friendship when I was so desperate to seek out revenge when we got to high school.

If I knew that my thirst for revenge was going to be so great I would have stopped myself. I did far worst damage to frank then he had ever done to me. I wish there was a way to change things. Maybe if I had just listened to him in middle school none of this would have ever happened to us. But there isn't a way to fix the past. But I know that we could easily fix our relationship for a better future.

I know frank better then anyone could. Ive known about his abuse and he was there when I had wanted to kill myself. We went through thick and thin and I think that no matter what happens we could always forgive each other. We've been through more that anyone else I think. We've beaten each other up a few times. Maybe I did worse then him. But after he beat me we became friends. Maybe this will end the same way.

I'll have my best friend back and life will be better. But what will my friends think once they find out that Frank and I are friends again? Screw them. Not one of them knows me better then frank. Not even Lexi. My own girlfriend doesn't know that much about me. But the only real reason I go out with her is because im confused. I don't know what I like or who I like. But going out with Lexi was good for my image.

She is absolutely beautiful. She has long dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Everyone and anyone wants to date her. But im the only one that gets to date her. And why should i? I mean I am really popular and so is she. Naturally we are perfect for each other in society's eyes. But maybe I am gay. Maybe just maybe I like both. But im not sure there are so many things that are making my life so confusseing.

I just need to know how to tell.

"Frank, How did you know you were Gay?" I asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so I haven't uploaded in such a long time and I decided that this could make up for it because it's really lengthy. I hope you guys like it! If you have any ideas for future chapters or characters just message me and I'll work it in the story! **

**-Melissa**

**Chapter 14**

**Frank's POV**

**Gerard's question caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say. Why he was asking. So many questions began rushing through my head but I just didn't know how to answer. I was shocked. In my entire life no one had asked me that question. I have to admit I never even really knew when I fully realized I was gay. But still, didn't his question deserve an answer? I couldn't exactly avoid it and switch the subject. **

"**Well, I guess it happened in middle school." I began.**

**I looked over at Gerard. I guess he did want to know the answer.**

"**When I was in the 6****th**** grade there was a transfer student that had joined a few months into the school year. He was by himself and seemed different from the rest of us. I would talk to him whenever we sat next to each other in class. This was before I had become popular."**

"**Then what?" Gerard asked.**

"**Eventually we had become best friends. There was just one thing I hadn't known about him. He was gay. He had a crush on me. When he told me this we were at his house, in his room, alone. He kissed me after telling me that. But I didn't pull away. At first I didn't know what to do. I ended up kissing him back. After that I guess we started dating but no one else knew."**

**I glanced over to him to see if he was still paying attention or did he lose interest. It didn't seem like he had lost interest. He was starring me. As if he was silently willing me to continue my story.**

"**With all the secrecy of us as a couple it was a lot of work to cover up. I didn't want anyone to know. His parents knew of course and they knew how I felt about everything. But after a while he couldn't take it anymore. The secret I mean. He had fallen in love with me and wanted the whole world to know. I loved him too. So much. But I just wasn't ready. I felt that if they all knew no one would even want to breathe the same air as me. Even back then being popular felt like something I should strive for. One day he had broken up with me because he was tired of the secrets and how I didn't want everyone to know we were dating. I was so upset. I cried, but not in public, not even my parents noticed my crying. After that I started talking to the popular kids whenever I had a chance. I stopped talking to him. I couldn't think of being his friend after everything we had been through together." I continued.**

"**Was he there when I was there?" Gerard asked.**

"**No. He wasn't." **

"**Then what happened?"**

"**One day one of the popular kids came up to me and said that they needed to talk to me. I was so scared I thought that they had found out that I was gay. They didn't though. They found out that **_**he **_**was gay. They told me that my final test was to get everyone to bash on him. This was not to long after our break up and I was holding a grudge. I felt that this was my revenge. I went around to people telling them his secrets that he had trusted me with. They would laugh and taunt him with them. I remember the first time it happened he looked straight at me with tears in his eyes. I betrayed him because I was angry."**

**I looked away wiping tears from my eyes. Even now it's a touchy subject. I just couldn't leave the story the way I did. Gerard deserves to know what I did.**

"**It happened every day. Almost all the time. But that wasn't enough for me. I proposed to the other boys that we should post all over his pictures and write on his papers that he should just kill himself. So we did. But then it escalated. One day I was getting my stuff out of my locker when he walked over. He started asking me why I was doing what I was doing. Why I revealed his secrets. Why I stopped talking to him. Why I wasn't doing anything to stop everyone. He then asked me if it was because we broke up. He said right after that that if that was the reason then I shouldn't worry because he still loved me. I couldn't risk anyone to hear him. Him saying that had made me so mad. I slapped him right across the face. I slapped him so hard that you heard the loud smack sound when my hand collided with his face. Everyone had turned to look our way. There was no way I could have fixed it then. I knocked his books out of his hands and shoved him to the ground. I yelled at him saying that I wasn't gay. That I didn't love him. That I never did. I told him that he should kill himself. He started crying. He got up from the floor and ran off. At the moment I felt better about everything. All the anger had built up and I needed to release it." I continued.**

"**Frank, what happened to him?" Gerard asked.**

"**He killed himself." I started silently crying. "They found his body the next morning. A week later I got a letter in the mail from him."**

"**I'm so sorry Frank. What did the letter say?"**

"**Maybe one day I'll show it to you."**

**With that I crossed the street and went to my house to where I could cry for joy and for sadness for the loss of Shawn.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys...wow I really haven't posted in forever and I'm really sorry but in the upcoming weeks there will be a lot of posting of chapters! I really hope you guys like this! (also sorry for the emotionalness of the last chapter)

-Melissa

Chapter 15

Gerard POV

Wow I never knew that Frank was that kind of person. I had gotten to know so much about him when we were friends but I barely knew about his past (well other than his whole parent situation.) I only really knew him then and everything to do with his future. I guess I had never really thought much about what his life was like before we were friends.

But who would have thought that something I had done to Frank was something that Frank himself had done just a few years before. To think, all those people who knew about what had happened never said anything. Was it because they were all afraid of Frank? Or was it something more simpler and along the lines of they just not wanting to relive the events that had transpired just that year before.

But maybe learning more about our past is what's going to save this friendship. Revive it to the friendship that we once had. The memories we had and all the fun. But something as deep as that has me wanting to change my ways. Lighten up on the kids, show people that he is more than just someone to make fun of. Someone that I had ruined. Multiple times. Not just emotionally, but physically as well.

I looked back at Frank's house before walking away. Who would've thought that someone could have so much guilt and uneasiness contained inside.

It had poured the whole walk home. So once I got home I was completely soaked from head to toe.

The moment I walked in the door I knew what I had coming to me. My mother would be completely worried and would be all over me because I had been caught in the rain.

"Gerard, Sweetie? Is that you?" I heard the worry in my mom's voice.

"Yea mom" I replied.

She rushed over to the door and took in my appearance; soaked clothing and disheveled wet hair.

She clicked her tongue and shooked her head in a bit of disappointment.

"I knew you should have brought an umbrella with you." she said.

"yea mom, I'm sorry." I replied.

She looked at me and nodded and walked away. Like maybe she knew that there was something troubling me. The only thing that she didn't know was that it was something that you may of never wanted to hear from someone.

I went upstairs to my room where I can do my thinking. Thinking solely of what Frank said. What it would be like if it was me that caused Frank to kill himself.

My room wasn't just for my thinking about what Frank said. It was where the nightmares of it would be occurring.


End file.
